Easter
by Random Dice
Summary: Bedtime Series 8: Adeline jumped on her, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck and pressing her cheek to the blonde's mouth. Emma smiled and kissed her. She felt the shift in the bed and knew her wife was now in the same position as her. Henry left her line of sight.


**Title:** Easter  
**Fandom:** Once Upon a Time  
**Pairings:** Swan Queen  
**Rating:** K  
**Spoilers:** No.  
**Summary: **Adeline jumped on her, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck and pressing her cheek to the blonde's mouth. Emma smiled and kissed her. She felt the shift in the bed and knew her wife was now in the same position as her. Henry left her line of sight, moving toward his Mom.  
**Author's Note:** I'm not so happy with this, what can I do. I need your help, should the new baby be a boy or girl? A prompt from Tumblr: _More of the Bedtime Series, please? :)_  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but goddamn I want to.

/

"Mama! Mommie! The Bunny came!"

"Addy, they're sleeping!" Henry whisper shouted as he chased after her small form into their Mother's bedroom. The little girl ignored her older brother and threw herself at the edge of the bed. She gripped the sheets with two tiny fists and heaved herself up next to her spooning parents.

Regina had been pulled from her slumber at the first shouts of her daughter and the carefully loud whispers of her son. She knew that she should have gotten up and let Emma sleep. The blonde had been working late, trying to wrangle up Peter Pan's Lost Boys who caused quite a deal of trouble in their small town, but as she felt the Sheriff's warm arms around her body, Regina couldn't find it in herself to move.

She pressed herself farther into the blonde's hold and let out a content sigh. Regina pushed away the twinge of guilt that curled in her chest. Emma would want to see Adeline and Henry go through their Easter baskets. She would actually be mad at all three of them-mostly Henry and Regina-if they let her sleep in.

Emma had a strange love of the holiday.

/

_Emma paced at the foot of the bed she shared with her girlfriend. She had been doing so for five minutes and Regina, having tired of trying to break her from her thoughts, sat in the bed with a book atop her knees. "We aren't going to buy them Easter baskets." Emma muttered._

_Regina answered, "No." She flipped a page in her new book._

_The blonde stopped and stared at the Mother of her children. It took Regina a moment to notice that the Sheriff had ceased her movements and when she did, she saw the anger simmering under all the hurt that piled in her green eyes. "Why not? Why can't we at least make them? I understand with Addy because she's a baby, but Henry's not."_

_The brunette closed the book and placed it in the open drawer of her side table. "Henry isn't, you're right, but we're still not going to make him one. Or Adeline's."_

_Emma let out a frustrated growl. She hopped on the bed, sitting cross legged by Regina's feet. Placing her hands on bare shins, Emma said in a pleading voice, "Regina, as a kid, even a foster kid, we were given baskets by the," She raised a hand and made air quotes, "'Easter Bunny'. It was really the only holiday that we got presents from our foster parents."_

_Hatred toward herself bloomed. Regina leaned forward and laced her fingers with that of her girlfriend's. "I'm sorry." It was her fault that the love of her life had a horrible childhood. It was her fault the woman grew up without a stable family. It was her fault and what was worse was that she couldn't talk about it with the woman, even though the blonde already knew. It only caused arguments that lead to Emma storming out of their house. "But we're not making them baskets."_

"_Come on!" Emma ripped away and stood once more, hands crossed in front of her chest._

"_Emma, the Easter Bunny brings the baskets."_

_Emma shot her a furious look. "He's not real. I'm thirty one years old. Stop treating me like a kid."_

"_I'm not treating you like a child and he _is _real."_

"_Regina, don't patronize me-"_

"_I am not. He's real." Regina insisted. She sat up, not caring that her satin robe had fallen open or that Emma's eyes found her chest instead of her face. The Mayor gave a small cough and a smirk when Emma's gaze went upward. "Since the curse began to weaken, the seasonal creatures have awakened from their dormant states."_

_The blonde stared at her unblinking for a minute. "The Easter Bunny…" She stopped to taste the words in her own thoughts before putting them out. "The Easter Bunny is real?"_

"_Yes. He's been bringing Henry his basket for a few years now." The brunette told her while scooting closer to the edge of the mattress._

"_But what-if I believe what you're saying is true-what if he forgets Addy? She's new." Emma asked, not unnoticing of the splash of hurt in her girlfriend's eyes at her words._

"_That's not how Peter works, my love." Regina reassured, pushing past her pain to make sure the woman who gave her a family was secure. That meant more to the brunette than any pain she herself felt. She ruined the love of her life's childhood. It was the least she could do to keep her own hurt and discomfort to herself, especially after the beginning of Adeline's pregnancy._

"_Peter as in-"_

"_Cottontail, yes."_

"_I need to sit down."_

_/_

Emma groaned and buried her face in her wife's short dark hair. Breathing in the familiar scent of apples lulled her brain for a moment, gently bringing her back into a state of near sleep. A bounce on the bed quickly brought her out of it. "Princess…" Emma muttered and she felt Regina's quiet chuckling. Kissing the brunette's neck, the blonde let her go and sat up, stretching her fingers high above her.

"Mama! The Bunny came!" Adeline jumped on her, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck and pressing her cheek to the blonde's mouth. Emma smiled and kissed her. She felt the shift in the bed and knew her wife was now in the same position as her. Henry left her line of sight, moving toward his Mom.

"Happy Easter, Mom." He softly told his dark haired Mother. Henry lifted the covers off her and held out a hand to help her out of bed. She shot him a grateful look and, with one hand on her swollen belly, took his proffered hand. He steadied his hand as she attempted to pull herself up. Henry stared at her stomach and wondered what the kid would look like.

Would this baby have dark hair like him, their Mom, and their sister? Would it have dark eyes like their Mom and sister, or light eyes like their Mama and him? Would it have an olive hue to its skin like their Mom, or fairer skin like their Mama, sister, and him? Henry often wondered about it. He wanted the baby to be born already so he could meet it, like he met Adeline, but at the same time he remembered the crying that filled their home when his little sister was a newborn and he had no desire to repeat that so soon.

"Henry?" He shook his head as his Mother's voice snuck into his ears along with the giggles of the other two women in his life.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Mommie, no tickle!" Adeline screeched trying to escape Emma's nimble fingers that attacked her sides.

"A little help?" She chuckled and held out her other hand. He let a grin overcome his face. His Mom rarely, if ever, asked for help and when she did, she was hardly in a good mood. For her to ask for help, _his_ help, with a silly smile on her features, made him feel warm inside. The teenager grabbed her hand and easily aided her in moving from the bed. "Thank you. Happy Easter as well."

Henry pecked her cheek before pulling away, but kept his hand in hers.

He learned from his Ma that his Mother liked physical contact. It helped center her and remind her that she wasn't alone in her (dark, twisting, morbid) thoughts. Regina smiled at him and turned to look at the blonde woman and child in bed. "Are we going to go downstairs soon?" He asked. "I wanna see what's in my basket."

"You are too much like your Mother." Regina laughed openly and moved to leave the room, Henry by her side.

"You like me that way." She nodded in agreement. The boy turned his head and yelled into the room they were leaving, "Last one downstairs gets their basket last!"

"Wait!" Henry heard his little sister yell after them, but they continued their way to the first level of the big house. "No fair Hen'y! Mommie has magic!" Adeline cried out, but it soon turned to laughter as Emma scooped her up and ran out of the room after their family. They easily darted past the slow moving Regina and patient Henry on the stairs. Adeline laughed mockingly when Henry entered the living room. "I gots here first!"

"I didn't get here last though." He pointed out, mentioning to their Mom who had stopped by the kitchen to grab an apple to snack on. Adeline pouted. "You make that face and it'll stick that way."

"Alright, alright. Here you two go." Emma stepped between them and handed them each a plastic basket, green for Adeline and orange for Henry. They ripped into the baskets like it was Christmas and Emma could only smile.

"Look Hen'y, I got a dolly!" She held up a small boy doll, dressed in fireman clothes and a soft, cloth axe. She placed it into her lap without a word from her brother and went back to her basket.

"Hey, whoa, this is cool." He held up an orb that was a deep purple. "What is it?"

"A weather teller ball. It's rare, even back home." Regina answered as she walked into the room, three baskets in her arms. "Look at what I found in the kitchen."

"Is that for us?" Emma popped her head up, as if to look into the colored plastic. Regina nodded and handed the red one to Emma and kept the purple and pastel one to herself. "Who's that one for?" Emma pointed to the very classic Easter colored one.

"I assume the baby." The pregnant woman murmured, gently probing the contents. She lifted a onzie from the basket and let out a laugh. "Peter was feeling generous this year." She raised it up for Emma to see.

_I'm Cute._

_Mommie's cute._

_Mama's lucky._

_End_


End file.
